fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Extreme Dodgeball!
Mario Extreme Dodgeball! Is a dodgeball game that includes many of your fave Mario and Sonic characters. You can choose from many modes, play with your friends or play against people around the world using WFC! It's the ultimate dodgeball game! Gameplay Mario Extreme Dodgeball has many modes, which allows the players to have a choice when they play. The game also includes a story mode where you can advance through the story. In the game you can use different dodgeballs to attack your opponents in different ways to try and get them out of the game, but you can also unlock hidden moves and specials that will dazzle your opponents and leave them wondering. There are also special items that the referee may throw out onto the field for you to use. Modes Classic Mode: In Classic, there are two teams on each side of the court. The players compete to try and defeat each other. The team with more points in the end wins! Free For All Mode: It's everyone for themselves in this mode! You can walk anywhere on the court! Try and dodge the enemy's balls and try and take everyone else out! Everyone's your enemy. 4 Team mode: The court is split up into four and there are four teams this time! Try and defeat the other three teams before your team is toast! Free For Team Mode: It's free for all time again, but wait? There are teams..but I thought it was free for all. That's right: it's split into two teams but you can still go anywhere on the court. Cool! Life mode: In Life mode, everyone gets a certain amount of lives (you can choose up to 99) and they brawl it out until the other team is dead. Custom mode: You get to select what game-type it is and what balls can appear. Co-op mode: Up to 12 players can brawl it out! Everyone is in teams of two! Try and defeat everyone else. Players Each player is split up into a team from the start, but you can switch them before and during gameplay. This section will list the characters and their default teams. There are also classes for each character, like All-Around for players skilled in everything, Speed, for faster players, Power, for the larger and stronger characters, and Skill, characters with good aim but not very fast. Team Plumbers Team Princess Team Mushroom Team Baby Plumbers Team Little Princess's Team Bowser Team Minions Team Yoshi Team Kong Team little monkeys Team Koopa Power Team Koopa Smash Team Sonic Team Shadows Team Eggman Team Fury Team Boo Stages The stages are the different places you can play dodgeball at. There is 16 in total. Some courts have specials like boos that steal balls. Dodgeballs Tournament Mode Adventure Mode Everyone Have a dogdeball tourney until The King devil toadtool fight them off can they do it or not? Referees Items Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Sports Games Category:Wii Games Category:Online Games Category:Dodgeball Games Category:Dodgeball Category:Games By Atmmachine11 Category:2011